


Ao3 Tutorial for Images

by dragonofdispair



Series: Toy Stories [51]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 22:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: A short pair of tutorials for how to images on Ao3.





	1. How To Post Images To Ao3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to post an image to Ao3.


	2. Resizing images.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to make images resize to fit small screens so that images on Ao3 are easy to view on mobil screens.

 

 

Copy of the relevant code:

 

 

> 
>     #workskin p > img {
>       max-width: 100%;
>       height: auto;
>     }


End file.
